


【Dover组】似是故人来

by MOONWOOD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONWOOD/pseuds/MOONWOOD
Summary: 人设仏英仏。背景法国大革命后很多年。仏第一人称视角。角色死亡注意。部分bg法加、少量恶友组、奥洪、普西普（？）注意。ooc警告。以上。





	【Dover组】似是故人来

去墓地的时候永远是我这一年里最文静的时候。

安东和基尔那两个混蛋绝不会陪我来找我母亲，所以每年都是我一个人，踩着修补了好几次还差点被弗朗索瓦扔了的破自行车(这让我感到自己还是那个在村里跌跌撞撞的傻子)，从巴/黎起步，穿过农村，最后停在墓地半新半旧的铁栏前面，把车子锁到铁栏上。

铁栏上还能隐隐约约看到一些花体的“K”，听祖父说，这铁栏是一个英国的老贵族出资建的，说是为了纪念葬在里面的一片大革命的空白十字架。

“为了忘却的纪念”，我想。

但这和我又有什么关系？我的母亲只不过刚好也葬在里面罢了。

墓地里安静极了，我听见风拍击树梢的沙沙声。居然连聒噪的蝉都懒得出声，只有一些乌鸦有气无力地叫唤了几声。

我把绑在车把上的花束拿下来。是母亲最喜欢的鸢尾。也是我最喜欢的。

坟墓和坟墓之间隔着一条白色的小路，左边是那片高贵的无字碑，右边是卑微杂乱的荒冢。我站在这条分界线上，母亲在我的右手边沉沉睡着。

我把花束平放在“波诺弗瓦夫人”几串潦草的字母的前面，抬起头，才发现这墓地里居然不止我一个人。

一个穿着西装的老头子站在左边，在每座墓碑的前面都平放了一朵花。我走近了一些，原来都是鸢尾。

老头子怀里的花全都放在了碑前，但还空出了几块碑，他似乎有点无奈地拍了拍自己的脑门。我犹豫了一下，把母亲面前的花束拿起来，轻轻对墓碑说了声抱歉，然后跑过去递给他。

反正我一会儿走的时候也要拿走扔的，倒不如顺便祭奠一下烈士们。

那老头子看到我似乎很惊讶，似乎想说些什么，粗得异于常人的眉毛挑了起来(那场景实在令人发笑)，祖母绿色的眼睛不是我想象中的浑浊，反而清澈极了，就像是……

就像是一片泛着迷雾的森林。

就是这样的一双眼睛端详着我。

我被盯得不自在，咳了一下。他反应过来，说了句谢谢，然后看着我把花抽出来，平放在碑前。

我站起来，他朝我伸出手，微笑道，您好小先生，我是亚瑟·柯克兰。

英国人，"K"irkland？我想到铁栏上的花体字母，也伸出手来。

您好，柯克兰先生，我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

我看见他眼里有一点我不太清楚的欣喜，然后长长地呼出了一口气。

走出墓园的时候我问他，是那上面的“柯克兰”吗？

老头子看着铁栏，愣怔了一会儿，方才笑道，算是吧。

“算是”？我不太明白，但也没有继续问下去。我跑过去解开锁链，推着自行车和老头子一起走。

老头子看看自行车，又看看我，笑，您可真是个小绅士。

“小绅士”？我想起弗朗索瓦的薄嘴唇对我讥讽地吐出这个词。

这也许是我最讨厌的赞美了。

老头子是个好人，我总不能骗一个陌生的好人，于是我说，不是的，我不过是个有点礼貌的……假绅士罢了。

老头子笑了出来，噢，假绅士可不会把花递给我这个老家伙、推着自行车和我聊天、以及对一个陌生人说自己是个“假绅士”。

我觉得自己心里最柔软的地方似乎被轻轻地戳了一下，流出了一点苦涩。

我说，真不是，我在巴/黎城里整日寻欢作乐，都快气死弗朗索瓦了……

老头子笑吟吟地说，假绅士可不会努力跟我辩清自己是个假绅士。

真是固执得不可救药。我背着他翻了个白眼。

老头子笑着举双手作投降状，那行那行，假绅士先生，乐意到我家里坐一下吗？

英/国的人们都那么热情的吗？刚认识半天的人就请到家里坐坐？

不过……

您不介意吗？我问。

当然不，假绅士先生。他说。

反正我回了城里也没什么事做，倒不如交多个朋友。

过了一会儿，我又说，还是不要叫我假绅士了，听起来怪幼稚的，叫我弗朗西斯或者……我沉默了一下，继续道，弗朗吉吧。

我说这句的时候低着头，不知道他脸上是什么表情。

沉默得有点久，我只听到自行车的链条滚动发出咔哒咔哒的声音。

如果您不习惯的话也不用这么叫，我有点赧然，连忙说，就叫我波诺弗瓦也行，我只是、只是……

……只是从祖父和母亲都去世后，我就再没一个能轻声温柔唤我小名的长辈了。

我的“只是”才说了一半，老头子就道，我很习惯。

他顿了一下，继续道，弗朗吉。

我慌乱地揉了揉眼睛。谢谢您，我努力作出欢快的语气说，那我也不能总叫您柯克兰先生吧，就叫您……

亚蒂。我突然想到这个词，于是说，我叫您亚蒂吧。

老头子笑了出来，流露出几分怀念的神色，最后还是说，你如果想直接叫我“老头子”，我也是不会介意的。

我愣了一下，啊？“老头子”？

他笑着应我，诶，弗朗吉。

我也应他，诶。

我们俩突然一起笑起来。

 

 

他的家离墓地不远，一栋很小的屋子，旁边围起了一块地，种了不少花花草草。

果然是贵族家出来的人，我想，衣食无忧啊。

老头子把钥匙插进锁孔里扭了两下，然后整个身体靠到门上使劲把门推开，门上锈迹斑斑，看样子他似乎没有换过它。

他喘着气，把门拉开，靠着门让我进去。

我一进去就看见门边的桌上有一个空的木花瓶，桌边有一个画架，画架上是一幅很大的油画，画里深深浅浅的都是紫色，架子附近有一堆颜料，无一例外的全是紫色。

紫色、紫色、紫色。

我觉得自己头有点痛，在一旁坐下，但眼光始终离不开那片让我头痛的紫色。

紫色里有一行字，不太清晰，但我居然知道那是什么。

“难以用一盏灯使宝石的各面都璀璨”。我读了出来。

正在忙活的老头子停了一下，若无其事地说，那是他以前的一个法/国朋友说的。

朋友？那现在呢？

他没回头，说，参加大/革/命，死了。

听到“死”那个字眼时我突然没来由地难受，觉得心里被堵住了一块，很重要的一块。不知道过了多久，我才说，非常抱歉。

他说，不必在意，然后突然想起似的问我，你想在这里吃完饭再回去吗？

已经临近中午了，更何况我从来没吃过英/国人做的饭，于是我答应了他。

——当然，后悔那是半小时以后的事了。

我试吃了一小口意面，被过于明显的咸味刺激得差点没有咽下去。

我艰难地说，老头子，你这意面太咸了吧？

老头子狐疑地吃下去，道，刚刚好啊？

……我觉得我这辈子做的最荒唐的事就是试图拯救一个英/国人的味蕾。

我说，太咸了，你就算吃起来没有问题，盐分太多对身体也不好，会……我尝试换个词汇，被腌掉的。

好吧我承认这听起来有点奇怪，但老头子懂了我的意思：你的意思是脱水吗？

我点头如捣蒜。

我又说，实际上你只用下一半，不，三分之一的盐都已经足够了。我看见他茫然的眼神，心一横，干脆道，这样吧，我之后找时间来看你，做饭给你吃。

他愣住了。

良久，他缓缓地道，波诺弗瓦大厨要做饭给我吃？

我被这句没有来由的夸赞唬得不知所措，只能干笑道，老头子，你这话比较适合对情人说吧。

他终于回过神来，也笑，好像是。又道，那就谢谢你了，弗朗吉。

 

 

找老头子给他做饭，这几乎成为了我的一个不是习惯的习惯。安东和基尔惊异于我居然没有喜新厌旧（我原本也这么觉得），两个神经大条的家伙一人揽着我的一边肩大声嘲笑我未老先衰，我差点想把手里那个红酒瓶子甩到他们头上。

我也不知道自己为什么没有厌烦，也许只是贪恋那间小屋子里有弗朗索瓦给不了的温暖，也许还有其他我弄不清楚的原因——我也弄不清楚也不想弄清楚，但至少再某些早上，我醒来看见外边的蓝天白云，会突然想起来，老头子家里那个花瓶里需要换一朵玫瑰或者是鸢尾了。

我会买一大束纯白的鸢尾，然后和老头子一起散步去墓园，看他肃穆地把花平放在碑前，和他拌拌嘴，也听他讲讲关于他那个朋友的故事。

我有时候也会玩一些蹩脚的小把戏来逗他开心，比如“心意相通”之类的——那个把戏大概就是让他想一样东西，与此同时我在白纸上背着他写写画画，他想好时我若无其事地问他一句“你有偷看我吗？”

当他回应“NO”的时候，我就把白纸翻过来。

白纸上大大的一个“NO”。

这种把戏也就只够逗老头子开心的。

好吧还有女孩子。

但我觉得逗老头子要比逗女孩子让我开心得多。

我去找他找得越来越频繁，我太喜欢那种感觉了，不是和恶友他们一起时的喧闹，更不是在家里感受到的弗朗索瓦的冷漠。

那种感觉就像是湿漉漉的阳光从密林的缝隙里透了出来，非常温暖，而又不像马卡龙那样甜得发腻。

老头子在听我说要那种感受之后沉默了很久，然后笑着跟我说，这是归属感，你是时候要有个家了。

“家”？

我咀嚼着这个词。

很久以前我是有家的，家里有祖父，有母亲，他们会抱起我迎在阳光下面，会同我讲睡前故事，会做一切祖父和母亲会做的事。后来祖父和母亲相继去世了，我被自称是我的父亲的弗朗索瓦接到了波诺弗瓦家，但家的感觉早就没了，一开始期望在弗朗索瓦心中有更高位置于是发奋学习的热情终于在他的冷漠之下化成了灰。拜他所赐，我到现在也不知道自己到底懂爱还是不懂爱，有家还是没有家。

现在，老头子告诉我，我要有个家。

我浑浑噩噩地骑着自行车回了城，浑浑噩噩地坐在吧里喝酒，浑浑噩噩地对安东和基尔说，我想成家。

我到现在都忘不了安东突然翘着凳子往后的那一仰，和基尔被吓得喷了我一身的那一口啤酒。

对了，还有他们两个回过神来后异口同声的一句话。

“腐烂你见鬼了？！”

你们才见鬼了。

 

 

上帝眷顾我，当初胡乱玩玩的时候追女孩追得要多辛苦有多辛苦，现在终于想找一个可以过一辈子的人，然后梅格居然很轻易地就和我在一起了。

基尔听到这句，白眼都快翻到天上去了，追了一个多月都叫“轻易”？安东喝着番茄汁一直笑得忒没心没肺。

我真的高兴坏了，抓着梅格就去找老头子。老头子那时候正在看报纸，被那扇破门打开时发出的巨大响声吓得震了一震，一抬头就看见我笑得像个傻子一样——这是他之后和我说的。

我一直都没舍得放开梅格的手，挨着梅格坐下就开始和老头子讲起她来。梅格比较腼腆，一直笑着，两颊红晕，老头子提醒我让梅格自己走走，我才想起来恋恋不舍地松开她。

梅格出去了，我还是继续和老头子聊她，聊她的美丽，她的温柔，她一切的一切。

等一下，等一下，老头子突然叫我停住，道，让我猜一下，你送给她的花束是不是一束鸢尾，里边还藏着一枝玫瑰？

我懵了，一会儿才道，你怎么知道的？

老头子像吃到了糖的孩子一样笑了出来，笑着笑着就揉了揉眼睛。

今天的风真大。他说。

 

 

后来，弗朗索瓦还算通情达理地准了我和梅格在一起，没把我当成联姻的工具，我也算谢谢他了。

我很久以后才知道，威廉姆斯家和我们家也有商贸关系，我还是在无意中被他或者被自己卖了。

我牵着梅格的手准备走出弗朗索瓦的书房时，他叫住了我。

他说，结了婚之后，就回来吧。

我回头，头一回从他那对灰紫色的眼睛里看到点温存。

我说，好。

 

 

再后来，就是婚礼了。

梅格穿的婚纱很素雅，但这不能掩盖她的风华。我第一次发现自己不会说话，一直重复着“你真漂亮”，直到她满脸通红地凑过来在我嘴上轻轻印了一下。

我觉得我很烫。

弗朗索瓦坐在台下，难得一丝不苟地穿了自己的西装，正襟危坐。我在这个时刻终于感觉到，他是我的父亲。

我没听清楚主婚人到底念了些什么，满世界里都只有一个单词，“Margaret”（玛格丽特）。

当主婚人说完最后一个字时，我答，我……

我突然没来由的想到了老头子。

我愿意。

梅格也说，我愿意。

台下的人鼓掌，逐渐骚动起来。

弗朗索瓦尽了一个长辈的职分，祝我们百年好合。他或许没听到梅格叫了他一声爸，不然他也许会笑得更开心一些。

基尔和安东相对抱头痛哭，基尔悲戚地道，连我和男人婆都找到爱人了，这世界上就只有他和安东两个打光棍的了。

伊莎就坐在基尔旁边，抱着小少爷的手，嗤笑道，不想打光棍，那你和安东凑一对啊。

基尔的肩明显地抖了抖，安东居然还乐呵地笑，好啊。

……我似乎发现了点什么。

我转头看见梅格好奇地看着那群人胡闹，披下来的长发闪烁着星光，我轻轻地把她一侧的发撩到耳背，又轻轻地吻在她的脸颊上。

梅格的脸再次红了起来。

我牵着她走过去找老头子，老头子坐在观众席的最后一排。

柯克兰先生！

他笑着站了起来，看着我和梅格，道，祝长长久久，幸福美满。

不知道为什么，我总感觉他有点落寞。

似乎……我也有点？

 

 

我第二天又找老头子，没带梅格。我想找他喝酒。

英/国人喝不了太多酒，我喝一杯他才啜一口，最后居然是我先醉。

我一开始很开心地笑，笑着笑着眼前就有点模糊，酒气上涌，居然哭了出来。

老头子喝得也有点七荤八素，跟着我一起哭了出来。

小屋子里外萦绕着嚎啕大哭的声音。

老头子哭着都还要安慰我，说，你都有梅格了，你还哭个p。然后接连打了好几个酒嗝儿。

我哭得更厉害了，老头子你个蠢货。然后也接连打了好几个酒嗝儿。

我也是个蠢货。

我说，如果……

我最后还是什么都说不出来。

如果我早生个十几二十年……

可惜没有如果。

老头子趴在桌子上睡着了。我强打精神把他搬到床上去。

 

 

婚后。一切都很好。

弗朗索瓦很好，那家伙在看我应酬完几次之后心安理得地退了休，他拉了我下水之后自己就上岸了。

梅格很好，闲暇时候我会和她出去散步，又或者在家里画画，再或者跟她玩玩“心意相通”的小把戏，就是我和老头子曾经玩过的那个。

我很少去老头子家了，一部分原因是我有点想逃避，另一部分原因是我去老头子家时也没几次撞得上老头子在家的。我不知道是我在逃他还是他在逃我。花瓶里的花早谢了，只有书桌边上的那幅油画还在那里，紫色、紫色、紫色。

我开始喜欢绿色，深深浅浅的绿色，梅格不在时，我会看着草坪发呆，看着颜料发呆，看着一切和绿色相关的东西发呆。

我在油画上胡乱地抹上绿色，深深浅浅的绿色。

我觉得它有点熟悉。我知道它为什么熟悉。

我用最浅的绿在画布底下写了一句话。

“清晨的森林里泛起一片迷蒙的水雾。”

 

 

老头子去世了。

我已经忘了听到那个消息时我是什么感受、什么举动了。人总是会很轻易地忘记一些对自己不利的事情。

我只记得，某人把他去世时手里还攥着的一张纸条给我。

上面写着，

“难以用一盏灯使宝石的各面都璀璨”，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

我一阵头晕目眩。我知道那上面的“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦”是我，又不是我。

我的前世。

梅格也很怀念他，说他是一个值得尊敬的老爷子。我们一起殓了他的骨灰，到海峡的另一边举行了个不怎么大的葬礼。

碑上是我亲手写的，柯克兰家第二十四代四子，亚瑟·柯克兰。

我听着哀乐，心想。

故事结束了。

 

 

我偶尔会到海峡的另一边来。有时梅格会陪我，有时我孤身一人。

我现在也已经是老头子了。

老头子的我在老头子的墓前放了一束白色的鸢尾，里面有一朵白色的玫瑰。

我起身转头，突然愣住了。

我旁边是一个金发的少年，微蹙着眉看着我。

粗得异于常人的眉毛皱成了一团引人发笑，眉毛下，一对祖母绿色的眼睛清澈极了，就像是……

就像是一片泛着迷雾的森林。

我再次找到了那个形容词。

 

【世界上有那么多“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦”和“亚瑟·柯克兰”，总有两个相互倾慕、修成正果的。】

【不过我嘛……能看到小亚瑟慢慢长大，就已经心满意足了。】

【就像老头子看着我长大一样。】

 

少年被我看得有点不自在，轻轻咳了一声。

我回过神来，微笑着伸出手。

“你好，小少年，我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

“是铁栏上的那个‘波诺弗瓦’吗？”他问道。

我老老实实地答：“是。”

于是他跟我握了握手，说：

“波诺弗瓦先生您好。我是亚瑟·柯克兰。”

 

好吧，故事还没有结束。

——远远没有。

 

-fin.-

 

头一回5000＋中短篇我居然肝完了[趴街.jpg]

希望读者喜欢[比哈特.jpg]

以及应该不算刀吧嗯


End file.
